


Strays

by LadyAvalon



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cloud is cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAvalon/pseuds/LadyAvalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack thinks Cloud is as cute as a basketful of kittens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strays

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I just like to play with them.
> 
> This was the first fic I ever shared with anybody.

The first time Zackary Fair set his eyes on the blond cadet, he was reminded of a stray kitten. Desperately wanting to be loved, but too used to having the hand that was meant to pet, attack him instead. That only made Zack want pet him all the more.

The first time Lt Fair saw Strife fight, he was reminded of a cat yet again. The boy wasn't strong, he probably wouldn't be until he got his mako injections (and when the hell had his instinct decided that it would be "until" and not "if", anyway?), but he was perfectly aware of his own body, every movement graceful, beautiful, deadly... until his opponent got a hit in and that was it for Strife.

The first time Zack saw Cloud sleep, he decided that "kitten" was going to win over "chocobo" in the rank of endearments. Cloud instinctively snuggled to the nearest heat emitter ("Winters in Nibelhiem are COLD" he had protested when teased) which was nearly always Zack himself. Cloud would curl up, a hand under his head and the other would knead the pillow, or the duvet, or Zack himself.

The first time Zack saw Cloud in the throes of passion, he knew that his lover had to be part feline, because no human spine was that flexible and no human nails could mark his back with that depth and precision.

So when Cloud appeared with the tiny grey ball of fluff, meowing distressingly (the cat, not Cloud) and with such pleading in his eyes (Cloud, not the cat), how could Zack refuse him.

Cloud had only found one of his own to take care of.


End file.
